Al diablo la partida
by Cintriux
Summary: —Debo ser muy importante como para que hayas dejado de jugar. — comentó Lázuli soltando una pequeña risa mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de su novia. —No me dejabas terminar la partida. — respondió Peridot con el ceño fruncido. —Ahhh… pero minutos antes no te quejabas de eso. — contestó con una sonrisa coqueta.


**Ese momento en donde lees el fic de ''Compañeras de cuarto'' y terminas imaginando un montón de cosas. Debo decir que, no soy experta escribiendo lemons, hasta el momento solo he escrito uno pero estaba repleto de metáforas, este… trate de hacerlo un poco más explícito.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

— ¿Segura que no quieres jugar?— preguntó Peridot sosteniendo el segundo mando del Xbox en sus manos, Lapis negó con la cabeza para luego recostarse en la cama de Peridot de manera desinteresada. La rubia ante la respuesta de su novia se encogió de hombros para después seleccionar el modo en el que jugaría, se sentó a la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas manteniendo fija la mirada en la pantalla del televisor. A Lapis siempre le gustó ver las reacciones de su novia cuando jugaba o cuando veía su programa favorito, esas reacciones no tenían precio; su pequeña nariz se arrugaba y gritaba maldiciones después de perder una partida, le gustaba cuando daba pequeños saltos y gritaba de frustración cuando varios zombies se adentraban a su guarida o la manera en que mordía su labio inferior cuando le apuntaba en la cabeza a un zombie para luego dispararle. — ¡Viste eso, Lázuli!— exclamó con emoción después de tomar el Insta-kill mientras gritaba ''¿Les gustan las balas? ¡Mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran!'' Su novia era una pequeña nerd con un raro gusto por los videojuegos de zombies. Recordaba la primera vez cuando le preguntó el propósito del juego y ella le respondió que era un modo de prepararse para un apocalipsis zombie.

—Eso fue genial. — dijo Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era consiente que a Peridot le gustaba que le diera palabras de apoyo mientras jugaba, pero también sabía que si le decía cosas como que ella es la mejor en el juego solo lograría agrandar su ego, por eso era selectiva con las palabras de apoyo que usaría aunque no entendiera mucho el juego.

— ¡Lo sé!— contesto con entusiasmo, le gustaba verla de ese modo… con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción. De un momento a otro Lapis coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia para luego apoyar su barbilla en su hombro mientras observaba el juego de manera aburrida con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¡Ja! Después de esto habré superado mi record. — continuó diciendo mientras que la chica de cabello azul encontró algo mucho más interesante para pasar el rato. —Lázuli… ¿Qué estas haciendo?— se estremeció cuando sintió los besos húmedos en su cuello, su novia no contestó a su pregunta simplemente continuó… provocando que se le dificultara continuar con la partida, era difícil para ella tener a su novia besándole el cuello mientras trataba de superar su record ¡había fallado varios disparos! De milagro seguía con vida. —Lapis… no, estoy jugando. — dijo tratando de sonar molesta pero solo logró que se escuchara como un gemido, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su novia se detuvo por un instante… pero después de unos cuantos segundos Lapis empezó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Peridot soltó un chillido en ese momento. — ¡Eso es todo! — soltó con voz ronca, dejando a un lado el mando mientras se volteaba para capturar los labios de su novia. Ya no le importaba superar su record, al diablo la tonta partida… ella necesitaba esto. Lapis no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando su novia se posiciono encima de ella con una mirada depredadora, no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción cuando Peridot empezó a plantar pequeños besos a medida que recorría su cuello. Estaba desesperada, Lapis solo la había estado incitando para llevarla al borde de la locura… agradecía que ambas estuvieran en pijama, eso solo haría más fácil deshacerse de la ropa que en este momento solo hacia estorbo. Lapis pudo sentir como la piel de su chica se iba erizando a medida que la ayudaba a salir de sus prendas, tomó un momento para admirar la vista… a veces se sentía celosa que Peridot, siendo tan pequeña, estuviera más desarrollada que ella, su rostro se sonrojó cuando capto la intensa mirada de la rubia. —Eso no es justo… conoces las reglas, ambas debemos estar desnudas. — protestó cruzándose de brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces la más alta tiro de sus prendas para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo. Peridot no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se habían visto tandas veces de ese modo y aún así se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, ella sostuvo a Peridot entre sus brazos inhalando su embriagante aroma, esta acción causo que su pequeña novia soltara un suspiro tembloroso, la chica de ojos verdes tiró de su cuello para conectar sus labios mientras que ella la sostenía por la cintura, tratando de no dejar ni un solo espacio entre ellas, con una de sus manos, la chica de ojos azules acaricio la curva de su espalda, provocando que esta soltara un gemido en medio del beso. Conocía a la perfección cada punto débil de la rubia, así como sabía que a ella le gustaba dejar mordidas en su piel diciendo que eran marcas de amor.

—Esta vez no quiero mordidas en mi cuello. — advirtió Lapis con una mirada penetrante. —No quiero que Steven vuelva a preguntar sobre las marcas. — continuo diciendo, recordando el momento vergonzoso en donde el niño que Peridot cuidaba empezó a cuestionar las marcas.

—En mi defensa… tú me dejaste un chupón una vez. — comentó Peridot lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para que ambas respiraciones se mezclaran. Lapis se sentía débil ante su mirada, esos ojos que momentos antes observaban al televisor ahora brillaban con adoración mientras la observaba. Ambas querían esto y lo sabían a la perfección, con maestría Lapis coloco una pierna entre los muslos de la rubia, esta contuvo un grito en el momento que sintió el primer contacto contra su intimidad, sus mejillas ardían adquiriendo un color carmesí y Lapis no podía estar más encantada ante la vista, la humedad en su pierna se sentía tan placentera, Peridot estaba tan mojada, dispuesta a todo… ella adentró dos de sus dedos a la profundidad de su océano ganando un grito ahogado por parte de Peridot. Ella empezó a moverse entre sus dedos con desesperación, necesitada de la deliciosa fricción. Lapis tenía control ahora, la tenía a su merced en el momento en que ella empezó a pedir que continuara mientras arqueaba su espalda para mantener el cálido rose de su piel. Su respiración se aceleraba, como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón, su cabello estaba sudoroso en el momento en que sus dedos pasaron por el, sus pechos danzaban al compás del movimiento, ella capturó uno de ellos con su boca dejando sus dedos masajearan su clítoris. Peridot arañó su espalda, para luego tomarla del cabello y tirar de ella más cerca, su respiración se sentía entrecortada, Lázuli le robaba el aliento con cada embestida y era consiente que a ella le fascinaba escucharla gritar su nombre cuando se encontraba en ese estado de perdición. Podía sentir como desde su interior emanaban sus cálidos fluidos para luego escurrirse por sus piernas, su novia le dedico una sonrisa traviesa al verla de ese modo. —Lázuli… por favor… quiero más. — rogó, con voz entrecortada causando que la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia se extendiera, colocando sus manos en las rodillas de las piernas de Peridot para tener acceso al manjar que fluía de su interior, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia al sentir la lengua de Lapis entre sus pliegues, se sentía tan viva y completa, su corazón latía tan rápido a medida que ella se adentraba más hasta llegar a su punto G. Su pecho subía y bajaba, tratando inútilmente de regular su respiración, Lapis había acabado con ella. Estaba cansada pero satisfecha, su novia se recostó junto a ella acercándola a su pecho con un abrazo. Peridot no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante tal acción, ella en verdad amaba a su novia y no necesitaba decirlo para que ella lo supiera.

—Debo ser muy importante como para que hayas dejado de jugar. — comentó Lázuli soltando una pequeña risa mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de su novia.

—No me dejabas terminar la partida. — respondió Peridot con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahhh… pero minutos antes no te quejabas de eso. — contestó con una sonrisa coqueta causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Solo cállate. — murmuró, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la más alta, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, Peridot no lo admitiría, no le diría que ella por Lapis dejaría de jugar en cualquier momento porque sabía que se burlaría de la debilidad que tenía por ella. Permanecieron en esa posición hasta caer dormidas.

* * *

 **He corrompido un adorable momento de un fic que no es mío. Omaiga! Lo siento, Hiisae… pero mi imaginación voló con ese capítulo. x-X**

 **¿Les gusto el one-shot?**

 **PD: Apiádense de mí, apenas y me estoy entrenando para escribir lemon…**


End file.
